


Under His Touch

by StarboyShippingHell



Series: Starboy's RK1700 December Collection [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Upgraded Connor | RK900, M/M, Other, Thirium (Detroit: Become Human), Thirium Pump Play (Detroit: Become Human), Top Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarboyShippingHell/pseuds/StarboyShippingHell
Summary: Nines lets himself go under Connor's touch. Connor takes good care of his partner.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Series: Starboy's RK1700 December Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040877
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: RK1700 December 2020





	Under His Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This is for rk17cember day 3 "vulnerable" and yes it is technically posted on day 4 sorry I am very busy right now ^^ <3 Enjoy!  
> (Other is marked as I left both Connor and Nines' genitals ambiguous. This is mostly just soft Nines and his discomfort with his skinless self and Connor being a soft top taking care of him. With thirium pump play because skinless android sex :3)

There was something in the way Nines watched Connor’s skin retract from the place his hand rested as he let his own do the same creating a crisp black on white contrast that mesmerized Nines. He felt so comfortable seated in Connor’s lap looking into his deep brown eyes and letting the rest of his skin retract under his predecessors’ guide. It felts safe here, letting his guard down and showing himself off in full. No one had seen this side of him and few people saw glimpses when his skin /had/ to retract. They never mentioned it but it stayed Nines memory, bothering him whenever he looked in the mirror. He wasn’t normal, he wasn’t like other androids and he wasn’t like Connor. Sweet, beautiful, perfect Connor who was running his hands up under the bottom of Nines’ turtleneck sweater, making a path with his own cold white hands letting the synth skin fade away.

The touch felt so much better like this, though, and Nines couldn’t have ever imagined how good it would be. Connor’s hands felt like fire against him and it made it so much easier to let go, leaning into the safety that was his partner. Maybe letting his guard down wasn’t bad.

“I’ve got you 900” Connor’s calm voice encouraged Nines further as he slipped away, letting Connor guide his shirt over his head. 

Nines leaned into the feeling of security with a content sound and closed his eyes, feeling the hot touches slip to move to his chest, that skin retracting as well leaving Nines bare before his partner. His LED spun red for a moment when Connor's fingers danced around his thirium pump regulator. They had talked about this before, an idea that had excited both of them, and now at the moment, it lit Nines’ processors ablaze. He opened his eyes to Connor’s naked face, stark Cyberlife white, his own LED giving away his uncertainty. Nines nodded and Connor pushed lightly, the pump slid out with a click, and his fingers wrapped around it gently. A mechanical moan escaped from Nines’ lips as thirium leaked out onto his partner's fingers. It looked harsh enough to stain, bright blue against the white and grey that made up his hand. Every color was so sharp against the other, every drop had a faint glow that Connor himself seemed in awe of. It was perfect. 

A countdown in the corner of Nines’ vision warned them they had just stared for too long with a flash and a soft whimper told Connor as if he couldn’t see it too. The pump slid back in with just as much ease and Connor held his palm against it until Nines wasn’t flickering red anymore, a soft yellow illuminating his features for the younger android to admire. A soft whir picked up under Connor’s touch making Nines blush an almost invisible blue from embarrassment. 

A smirk formed on Connor’s lips “Would you like me to do that again?” 

Nines couldn’t manage a response but tried to nod, his head twitching in tics of movement that said without a sound ‘Yes!’

Connor hummed, satisfied with the nonverbal yes pushed his fingers against the pump again and it clicked the same as before and slipped out with a larger gush of thirium. Nines let out a loud moan when he felt Connor’s fingers dance along the edge of the hole in his chest. Was it pain? Was it pleasure? Nines couldn’t tell but it made him shake and his systems glitch. “D-Do that aga-again”

The request was met with an eager movement, his fingers circling slowly lubricated by Nines own thirium still dripping down between them. Nines shook, all his moans were mechanical and like music to Connor’s ears. The timer, ever ticking in the corner of Nines’ vision flashed again warning them both but Connor made no motion to put the regulator back. 

“I love when you are so vulnerable for me,900, I love you” Connor’s voice was grounding, low in Nines ear as he dipped his fingers barley into the hole.

Nines eyes started to roll back as a second timer for the “Last Possible Second Before An Imminent Shutdown”. He made a high pitched sound and pushed his chest forward into Connor’s fingers, they slipped into Nines’ chest and he yelled. His eyes blinked in sync with the yellow and red flashes of his LED as he came. Mid-orgasm Connor slipped the thirium pump back in making Nines shiver and jerk. He dropped against Connor like a dead weight with his mouth hanging open. Connor sighed and wrapped his arms around Nines, resting his head on his partner as Nines programs ran a soft reboot.


End file.
